A micro-module is a type of data storage and/or computing device that is commonly used for contacted smart cards. The device is a complex rigid assembly that includes one or more integrated circuit (IC), a micro-connector, wire bonding to connect the bond pads on the chip to the micro-connector and a molded body for encapsulation. A micro-connector provides the external contact pads of a smart card. Micro connectors commonly include six to eight pads formed on various materials such as, but not limited to, EGT (epoxy glass tape), Copper-clad (epoxy glass tape plus copper), or Teslin. The ICs used in conventional micro-modules are very small in die area to accommodate reliability limitations associated with the deformation of micro-connectors and card bodies that is typical during use. Rigid ICs fracture and break when bent. The larger the IC, the greater the failure rate. The small die area limits the complexity, and hence functionality, of the included ICs.
Micro-modules are typically 0.5 mm (500 um) in thickness and are individually inlayed in a cavity formed in a card body that is commonly made of PVC. Cards using micro-modules composed of today's chips require a cavity to be formed in the card body to accommodate inlaying of the micro-module. The requirement for a cavity limits the minimum card thickness and increases the cost of manufacturing due to the necessity of forming a cavity in the card.